Mañana
by Matsuri.chan
Summary: Mañana...pase lo que pase...seguiré sintiendo lo mismo que hoy...por siempre y para siempre...
1. Conociendo un nuevo hogar

_**..."Mañana... seguiré sintiendo lo mismo... como todos los días desde hace semanas... no te das cuenta... de que daría mi vida... por verte sonreír"...**_

Una alta figura llego al Santuario de Athena una noche de invierno. La fría luna alumbró su silueta, dibujando el contorno de su rostro, perfilando a un hombre mayor, pero apuesto.

De pié sobre una roca, observaba silencioso el paisaje mágico y antiguo de las ruinas griegas extendiéndose ante él, majestuosamente. Una cálida sensación interrumpió la continua y fría llegada del viento.

Una niña había tomado su mano cariñosamente, sin mirarlo. La capucha había caído sobre sus hombros, permitiendo que la larga y sedosa melena negra ondeara con la brisa nocturna. Sus clarísimos ojos celestes, de luminosidad tal que parecían casi blancos, miraban con sumo asombro que la alta figura contemplaba al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Dónde estamos, Maestro?...- Preguntó con la vista al frente. Llevó su mano libre a la unión de la capa que abrochaba en su pecho.

- Llegamos, mi querida Baylene...Es aquí...- Su voz era hermosa, grave y armónica.

La capucha del hombre cayó también por la llegada de una repentina ráfaga de viento. Unos bellos ojos pardos dirigieron su atención a la delgada figura de la chica junto a él. Sus miradas se encontraron. Anarión sonrió tiernamente. Baylene lo miró confundida.

****

****

**CAPÍTULO UNO:** "Conociendo un nuevo hogar".

La amplia habitación del Patriarca se extendía ante él, adornada con espejos, lámparas, estatuas y alfombras. Todo cuanto llegaban a ver sus ojos eran bienes de lujo, adornos hermosos que narraban en ellos la talla de la persona que habitaba en esos aposentos.

Puso una rodilla en tierra y agachó la cabeza, cuando un hombre alto, llevando una máscara oscura se presentó ante él.

- Anarión, Santo de Plata, representante de la Cruz del Sur, mi Señor...- Dijo con voz grabe y respetuosa.

- He estado esperando tu llegada, Anarión. Bienvenido seas.- Respondió el Señor del Santuario, sentándose en su trono.- No te quedes tan callado, dime, ¿Qué noticias traes?.- Hizo una seña para que el Santo Plateado se pusiera de pié.

- Me complace traerle la buena noticia, de que he cumplido con mi deber satisfactoriamente, Señor...-

Anarión levantó la vista. El Patriarca se enderezó aun más en su lugar. Parecía haberle afectado lo dicho.

- Ya veo...y, ¿Dónde se encuentra?.- Preguntó sin elevar la voz.

- Tan solo es una niña. Dudo que sepa incluso la verdadera razón por la que vinimos. Usted perdonará, pero decidí dejarla pasear un poco por los alrededores.- Por un momento temió que su impertinente acción le costara caro, tanto a él como a su protegida.

- No te preocupes...tienes razón, no es necesario que se presente aquí.- Se puso de pié, y bajando los pocos escalones que separaban su trono del suelo, dijo.- Eso es todo entonces...puedes retirarte si así lo deseas, Anarión...-

- Señor...quisiera preguntarle algo, por mas trivial que parezca...-

El Patriarca dio media vuelta, mirando al hombre a los ojos. Pudo leer en ellos a que se refería.

- No es necesario que la use...no sería correcto obligarla a usarla...- Volteó nuevamente, y comenzó a marcharse.- Mucho me temo que has pasado de ser su guardián, a ser su padre. Debes tener cuidado con ello, Anarión... tarde o temprano, ella se irá de tu lado, tendrías que saberlo.-

Esas últimas palabras fueron como puñales en el pecho del apuesto hombre de cabello castaño. Bajó la cabeza. Esa niña era como su hija. La había entrenado como una guerrera, pero su cariño no había podido ser de otra forma, más que el de un padre cariñoso. La idea de que el deber se la llevara de su lado tan pronto lo hizo estremecer.

Caminó a paso lento y seguro fuera del recinto.

En la habitación contigua, el alto hombre con vestimentas adornadas elegantemente, tomaba una botella de vino, y servía un poco en una copa de cristal y oro. Bebió de ella hasta dejarla vacía.

- Así que ya esta aquí...-Dijo hablándose a si mismo.- Llegó antes que la misma Athena...no esperaba que esto sucediera...pero bueno...no hay de que preocuparse, no puede hacer mucho por si sola. Solo tendré que tener bien vigilada a esa muchachita...-

Dejó la copa sobre la hermosa mesa de mármol, y caminó hacia sus aposentos. Necesitaba descansar un poco más ese día.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Vaya...me pregunto cuando diantres voy a marcharme a la Isla de Milos a entrenar...que lata...-

La voz del joven acostado boca arriba sobre una gran roca se hizo sonar por todos los alrededores. Movía con gracia una ramita seca en sus labios, mientras sus ojos, azules como dos zafiros, brillaban al sol, girando de un lado a otro. Frenéticos, buscando algo en que entretenerse, o moriría del aburrimiento mas pronto de lo que pensaba...

El sol brillaba a pesar del frío clima que acontecía en Grecia. Se frotó con pereza los brazos con las manos, buscando algo de calor.

- Definitivamente...que lata...- Dijo escupiendo con disgusto la ramita a un costado, casi con maestría. Algo definitivamente lo sacó de su concentración.

- ¿Qué cosa es una lata?-

El muchacho se sentó de golpe, dando un salto en el aire, y cayendo en cuclillas, mirando hacia donde provenía esa voz. Su boca quedó a medio abrir, al encontrarse su mirada con los más hermosos ojos que jamás hubiera visto. De un celeste tan claro como penetrantes, y dulces. La hermosa cabellera negra caía sobre sus hombros con gracia, y su rostro blanco de porcelana era adornado por una pícara sonrisa.

- Oye... ¿Sigues vivo ahí dentro?- Preguntó riendo, al ver al inmóvil muchacho frente a ella.

- E...est.....este...yo...- Tan solo podía balbucear el comienzo de la frase que trataba de formarse en su cabeza.

- Vaya que eres elocuente...- Respondió mirándolo con asombro, levantando una ceja y rascándose la mejilla. Ese chico comenzaba a asustarla.

Finalmente, el muchacho de cabellera azul por los hombros pudo pronunciar palabra, que fluyeron como agua de su boca.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCA???!!!- Gritó a todo pulmón. Baylene dio un paso atrás, mirandolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- ¿¡Como se te ocurre andar sin máscara!?, ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa que un hombre te vea sin ella?- Acto seguido, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Baylene no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo como quien mira a un lunático. Su cabeza cayó a un costado. Miró a ambos lados, y se encogió de hombros en una divertida mueca.

- Sin ofensas...pero no tengo ni la mas remota idea de que demonios me estas hablando...- Dijo con voz monótona y rápida.

A pesar del susto, el muchacho contrajo la risa. No esperaba una respuesta así. Supo en ese momento que esa chica no iba a matarlo, pasara lo que pasara. Dejó libres sus ojos, y dirigió su mirada una vez más a la hermosa chica que tenía frente a él. Contuvo la risa una vez más. Su mirada de asombro y espanto no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

- Oye... ¿Hice algo malo?... ¿por que tengo que usar una máscara, como dices?...- Baylene lo miraba con verdadera preocupación en su rostro.

Los ojos azules del muchacho brillaron. Ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla. Parecía nueve y totalmente ajena a las reglas del Sagrado lugar donde se encontraban. Rogaba para que nadie los estuviera mirando en ese momento.

- Pues...los aspirantes a caballeros femeninos deben usarla...son reglas de las Amazonas...-Comenzó a explicar. Notó como la chica contraía su rostro en una mueca de sorpresa.- Y...si un hombre te ve sin ella, pues...o lo amas o lo matas...al menos eso dicen todos...- Terminó de decir. No sabía con certeza si era cierto o no, pero no tenía ganas de averiguarlo, pues muchas de esas Amazonas eran mas agresivas que los mismos hombres.

Baylene lo miró una vez más. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, llevándose los brazos al pecho, y cruzándolos allí.

- Pues vaya regla extremista y estúpida...- Dijo con toda naturalidad.

Eso fue lo último. El muchacho se tomó el estómago y se echó a reír sin contemplaciones, ante la anonadada joven.

Esa chica le había resultado demasiado chistosa en tan poco tiempo. Era como traída de otro mundo.

Cuando se calmó, y la risa cesó luego de unos pocos sollozos, sintió los pasos de la muchacha acercarse a él. Levantó la vista, solo para encontrarse con la bella sonrisa de la joven de largo y sedoso cabello negro. Sus ojos sonreían de igual forma.

El muchacho se enderezó, quedando a la misma altura. Medían exactamente lo mismo. La joven le extendió la mano amistosamente, aún sonriendo.

- Mi nombre es Baylene, un placer conocerte...-

Miró su mano, y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos. No supo por que, había algo en esa chica que le parecía extrañamente fascinante. Su mirada solo parecía expresar bondad. Se consideraba una persona extrovertida, pero no por eso las personas le caían bien tan pronto. Sin embargo, esa chica le había caído bien desde el comienzo.

Sonrió de la misma forma, levantando su mano, y uniéndola con la de la joven.

- Me llamo Milo, y soy aspirante a la Armadura Dorada de Escorpio. El placer es mío, Baylene...-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola!!!!!. Bueeeeeeno, hace mucho mucho tiempo que tengo la idea de escribir este fanfic, y recien ahora tuve el valor para hacerlo. Como supondran, es el primer fic de Saint Seiya que escribo, asi que por favor, sepan entender si esta algo mal P. jejeje, Saint Seiya es una de mis series favoritas por sobre todas, y una de las series con la que crecí, asi que le tengo un cariño muy muy especial.

Quisiera aclarar que la frase que puse al principio, la tome de la GRANDIOSA Jocasta de Tebas. Si alguno la conoce, sabrá que sus fics son MAS QUE EXCELENTES, y los que no la conocen, se los recomiendo abiertamente. Su forma de redactar es algo increible.

Por otro lado, quiero agradecerle a una amiga mia, Johana, muchas gracias locaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! por bancarme y darme animos para publicar este fic, aun yendo contra tus propios principios P. Así que espero que te guste y no me mates muchito conforme avance la historia XD.

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno, ya me voy...por favoooooooooor manden reviews, acepto quejas, consejos, sugerencias, amenazas, lo que venga P.

Desde ya muchisimas gracias por leerlo.

Nos vemos!!!!.


	2. Aioros

**NOTA: El nombre de Anarión ha cambiado a Valiar...pues una conocida mía ya tenía ese nombre, y yo no me había dado cuenta...jeje...ustedes sepan disculpar...**

**CAPÍTULO DOS:** "Aioros".

Largos meses de duros días de entrenamiento pasaron para Milo y Baylene.

Kiarus, el maestro del joven aspirante a la Armadura Dorada de Escorpio, no tenía ningún tipo de contemplación para con él. Era su único aprendiz, y lo hacía entrenar tiempo completo. Desde el amanecer hasta que el sol comenzaba a quemar increíblemente durante las tardes, en las cuales, por la propia salud de Milo, debían parar...para luego retomar con más fuerza hasta el ocaso.

Sin embargo, en ese corto período de descanso, Milo corría en busca de su amiga para platicar con ella. Había llegado a quererla mucho, y la verdad, eran muy parecidos: Dos muchachos bromistas que le buscaban el lado chistoso y sarcástico a todo lo que veían.

Valiar tampoco se quedaba atrás en su estricto entrenamiento para con Baylene. Sabía que debía entrenarla como toda una guerrera, y no tenía contemplaciones por su sexo femenino...para él, era tan igual como todos los otros muchachos.

Por todo, Baylene era como cualquier aspirante del Santuario. Tan solo por dos simples pero importantes diferencias: No aspiraba a ninguna armadura, y no usaba máscara...

- Y...dime... ¿Has hecho algún otro amigo por aquí?, ¿o soy el único desquiciado que se te acerca?- Preguntó un Milo totalmente despreocupado, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amiga.

- Solo hablo con unos pocos de este lugar...aunque eso no quita que seas un desquiciado...- Respondió sonriendo con sarcasmo. Su cabeza, al igual que la de Milo, descansaba en el hombro de su amigo.

Estaban cabeza con cabeza, tirados sobre una roca, en plena actitud de no hacer nada. El sol estaba quemando demasiado, y la verdad, molestaba hasta el hecho de levantar un solo dedo.

- ¿A si? Pues dime, ¿a quienes conociste?- El muchacho ojiazul miró de reojo a la muchacha.

- Pues...principalmente a un muchacho mayor que nosotros...se llama Aldebarán. Parece buena persona. Se la pasa molestándome por que soy muy bajita...y cada vez que quiero golpearlo solo me pone una mano en la frente y estira el brazo...no puedo ni acercarme a él...- Sus ojos se entornaron en un sincero pero divertido disgusto.

- ¿¡Aldebarán?!.- Gritó sentándose de golpe.- ¡Es el Santo Dorado de Tauro!- Sus ojos azul profundo parecían apunto de salirse de sus cuencas. La joven lo miró extrañada.

- Si... ¿y?...- Eso era raro... ¿tenia que tener un trato especial por ser un Santo Dorado?, no le había faltado al respeto en ningún momento, y no comprendía que, si ante Athena, Diosa de la Sabiduría según muchos, todos eran iguales, debían existir entonces semejantes jerarquías. Era una discusión frecuente con su Maestro, aunque siempre terminaba con un "a dormir" por parte de él...gran cosa...

- Olvídalo, Baylene...- Respondió rascándose la cabeza con resignación. Nunca aprendería...volvió a acomodarse en el hombro de su amiga como almohada. Estuvieron callados por unos minutos, hasta que el silencio se rompió de nuevo.

- Después...hay un muchacho muy lindo...es recién llegado de Francia, pero dicen que pronto se marchará a Siberia...es una pena...Su nombre es Camus.- Milo levantó una ceja al escuchar ese nombre. ¿Su amiga estaba interesada en el témpano de hielo?...increíble...

- ¿Acaso hablaste con él?... ¿Tiene lengua?- Preguntó sonriendo. Cada vez que intentaba entablar conversación con él, solo recibía una fría mirada como respuesta.

- No...no hemos hablado...pero me saluda muy respetuoso cada vez que me ve...y me llama por mi nombre. Eso es raro en él...creo...- Baylene se quedó mirando el cielo por un momento. Las nubes parecían formar graciosas formas en él, y se desdibujaban lentamente con el viento.

- ¿Y que hay de las mujeres? Imagino que debes tener ganas de hablar de "asuntos femeninos" con alguna chica de vez en cuando.- Su sonrisa pervertida fue borrada de un fuerte codazo en plena costilla.

- Las chicas...ni siquiera se dignan a mirarme...-Milo se sorprendió ante la tristeza con la que sonaba su voz- Solo me pasan por al lado y cuchichean a mis espaldas...me acusan en público por no usar mascara, y me molestan todo el tiempo...Solo hay una que no me molesta...es mas pequeña que nosotros, se llama Marín. Es muy agradable, ¿la conoces?-

- Si, la he visto. Pero no tengo mucho trato con las Amazonas. Pareciera que no quieren acercarse a ningún hombre...-

- Tal vez solo quieran alejarse de ti...- Lo miró de la forma mas ácida que podían mostrar sus ojos celestes transparentes. Ahora fue ella quien encogió el rostro en una mueca de dolor al sentir el codo de Milo incrustarse en sus costillas. Se merecía esa.

Los pensamientos de ambos se disiparon cuando la voz de una niña se escuchó a lo lejos. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, y sonrieron al ver a Marín acercándose corriendo, saludándolos con las manos en alto.

- ¡Hola Baylene!, ¡Hola Milo!- A pesar de ser una de las más avanzadas en su grupo, y a pesar de sus grandes habilidades, aun era una niña. A través de su mascara incluso se podía saber su semblante dulce y cariñoso.

- ¿Cómo hiciste para escaparte de tu Maestra?- Le preguntó la joven golpeándole la espalda levemente.

- Nos dio un pequeño descanso, y...- Su explicación quedó interrumpida por los gritos de una mujer, llamando a Marín por su nombre. La pequeña se rascó la cabeza.- Creo que el descanso termino...-

Ambos muchachos rieron nerviosamente. Una vez más, los gritos de una persona cortaron el aire, así como sus risitas. Esta vez, una tajante voz masculina llamaba al joven aspirante escorpiano.

- ¡¡Milo!! ¡¡Si no estas aquí en 2 segundos voy a romperte todos los huesos!!- El Maestro de Milo era un hombre de pocas palabras y mucha acción...de modo que el muchacho giró para mirar ambas chicas.

- Mejor me vuelvo, suele cumplir muy bien su palabra.- Milo empujó amistosamente a su amiga con el hombro, para luego echarse a correr colina abajo.

- ¡¡Trata de volver con ambas piernas!!- Le gritó la joven de larga cabellera negra. Solo recibió como respuesta una irreproducible seña hecha con el dedo mayor...

- Será mejor que me vaya también, Baylene. Nos veremos mas tarde.- Marín se despidió de ella, y salio corriendo aun mas rápido que Milo.

Baylene se la quedó mirando con un brazo en alto, saludándola a lo lejos. Lo bajo lentamente, y sonrió levantando una ceja.

- Todos tienen vida social menos yo...que depresión...-

Se quedó mirando por un momento las magnificas ruinas a su alrededor. La belleza antigua se mostraba en cada una de ellas, aún donde solo hubieran montañas de rocas, se sabia que guardaban secretos de muchos años anteriores. Se encogió de hombros. Su Maestro había salido, y no tenía ni la menor gana de entrenar por su cuenta. Lo único factible que vio fue ir a caminar, a ver si encontraba algo en que entretenerse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vaiar había bajado al pueblo por provisiones. Los más ancianos lo saludaban cortésmente, sonriendo con sinceridad. Era muy conocido en los alrededores, pero por varios años había estado fuera...11 años exactamente. Desde el día que le entregaron en brazos a una bebita, y le ordenaron criarla y entrenarla. Él, un Santo de Plata, relegado a criar a una mocosa...hasta que se enteró quien era realmente...

Había intentado sentir por ella el mínimo apego posible. Tratándola como siempre había tratado a sus pupilos, incluso con desdén. Pero no había podido llegar a amarla como a su propia hija. Y le costaba demasiado pensar en que pronto tendría que abandonarla. Aún pensaba en ello cuando una alta figura se paró ante él, con una gran y amistosa sonrisa en los labios.

El Guardian de la Cruz del Sur sonrió de la misma forma, y sus ojos pardos brillaron con intensidad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido...ah si...y aburrido...- Era lo único que decía Baylene mientras pateaba una y otra vez una piedrita a medida que caminaba. Le había encontrado por lo menos 50 matices diferentes a la palabra "aburrido", toda una hazaña, pensaba...

Sin embargo, una de las pataditas a la piedra fue demasiado fuerte, tanto que la levantó del aire con fuerza...impactando en la cabeza de alguien...

- ¡Rayos!.- Una voz masculina habló con fuerza y sorpresa, al tiempo que un alto muchacho se ponía de pie, sosteniéndose con fuerza la sien.

- A....a.....y....yo....- Baylene se quedó petrificada cuando se dio cuenta de que por poco y decapita a alguien. Su rostro había pasado de blanco a rojo en solo tres segundos.

Unos hermosísimos ojos miel se posaron en ella. El apuesto muchacho de cabello castaño corto la miraba sorprendido. Aún se masajeaba levemente el lugar donde la bendita piedrita había impactado de lleno. Finalmente sonrió.

- Eres extranjera, ¿verdad?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

Baylene salió del trance, anonadada por la pregunta. Se sintió una completa idiota al darse cuenta de que estaba mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, señalándose a si misma con el dedo índice.

- Eh...yo...si... ¿Por qué?...- Definitivamente, se sentía una completa idiota, mas aun de escuchar lo patéticamente boba que sonaba su propia voz.

El muchacho rió. La joven quedó sin aliento. Jamás le había pasado algo así, jamás el corazón le había dado tal vuelco.

- Pues...en este país se acostumbra saludar con un "Hola"...eres la primera persona que me saluda con un piedrazo en la cabeza.- Su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja.

Si era posible que algo fuera mas rojo que el mismo color rojo, entonces era el rostro de Baylene en ese momento. Tragó con fuerza. Se limitó a que sus labios se contrajeran en una inevitable sonrisa. El muchacho era gracioso. No se dio cuenta de cuando se le acercó, agachándose levemente, para poner a la misma altura su rostro que el suyo. Tenía unos ojos preciosos. Cálidos, humanos. Con un brillo alucinante, y diferentes matices de miel.

- Nunca te había visto por aquí.- Dijo sonriendo.- ¿Cómo te llamas?.-

- B...Baylene...- Fue todo lo que pudo modular, y fue un verdadero milagro que recordara su nombre.

- ¿Baylene?. Eres la aprendiz de Vaiar, ¿verdad? Se rumorea mucho de ti en el Santuario.- Esperaba que fuera ella, desde el momento en que vio su rostro sin máscara. En especial, cuando vio sus ojos. Le habían hablado de ellos, de que nadie en el Santuario tenía ojos como los suyos, y era verdad.

- Ah...que raro...no lo sabía.- Le sorprendía ese dato. No esperaba que su Maestro o ella misma fueran tan reconocidos. Sin embargo, poco le importaba. Estaba demasiado ocupada perdiéndose en la mirada del muchacho frente a ella.

El alto joven se puso de pié. Tenía un cuerpo realmente envidiable. Bien formado, con brazos amplios, largos y bronceados. La simple armadura de metal y cuero que resumían su traje de entrenamiento le sentaba tremendamente bien. Sonrió nuevamente.

- Debo irme, Baylene. Fue un gusto al fin conocerte.- El muchacho le tendió la mano con dulzura. La joven lo miró asombrada. Rió, tomando también su mano. Un leve shock eléctrico corrió por todo su cuerpo cuando hubo contacto.- Espero que seamos buenos amigos...por cierto...mi nombre es Aioros, Santo Dorado de Sagitario.-

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de darse media vuelta, marchándose. Baylene se lo quedó mirando anonadada. No esperaba que fuera un Santo de tan alto rango. Aioros volteó una vez mas, aún riendo, saludándola con la mano. La joven repitió el gesto. Se lo quedó viendo hasta que lo perdió de vista.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Estaba muy cerca de la cabaña que compartía con su Maestro, y de seguro este estaría esperándola para cenar.

Para cuando los músculos de sus piernas se movieron, ella cayó sentada al suelo. Con la cabeza baja, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, escondiendo la cabeza entre ellos.

Sonrió levemente.

- Milo...ya tengo algo que contarte mañana, amigo...-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola de nuevo!!!!. Traté de actualizar lo antes posible antes de que se me vengan encima todos los benditos examenes que no estoy del todo conforme con este capítulo, pero espero que sea de su agrado!!!.

Muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por sus reviews!!!! Shadir y Willie-chan mil gracias por sus animos!!!. Espero que les guste tambien este capítulo asi como les gustó el primero. Jajajajaja, Milo de inocente....que linda imagen XD....la verdad es que es mi Santo favorito por entre todos, lo AMO con toda mi alma....bueno...ya me puse sentimental...

Bueeeeeeeeeeno, me retiro. Espero sus reviews diciendo que tal les pareció este capítulo, y cualquier critica que hagan será bienvenida.

Nos vemos!!!!!


	3. Valores

CAPÍTULO TRES: **_"Valores"._**

Infinidades de pensamientos y dudas atravesaban la mente de un hombre mientras caminaba fuera de su cabaña al tocar el alba.

Valiar acababa de prepararse para su entrenamiento matutino, pero esta vez, dejaría que su protegida durmiera un poco más. A decir verdad, las cosas que había escuchado la tarde anterior lo habían dejado demasiado anonadado como para concentrarse en el entrenamiento de Baylene. La tarde anterior, cuando se encontró con su viejo amigo de entrenamientos, Istari.

El hombre alto, moreno y de cálida mirada castaña había sido muy directo con él hacia unas horas atrás, cuando le confesó sus inquietudes con respecto al Sagrado lugar que pisaban.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Ha cambiado?- Preguntó un asombrado Valiar a su viejo amigo.

- Asíes, pareceotro hombre. ¿Acaso no lo notaste? Su cosmos no es el mismo que hace 11 años, cuando abandonaste el Santuario llevándote contigo a esa niña.- Istari lo miraba atentamente, analizándolo de arriba abajo.

El sol daba fuerte contra sus rostros, mientras ambos hombres hablaban sentados sobre una gran roca. Habían pasado años desde su último encuentro, y muchos temas de conversación cruzaron en ese largo lapso que tuvieron al reencontrarse. Sin embargo, una declaración había borrado toda sonrisa del rostro del Santo de la Cruz del Sur...; el Señor del Santuario, el Gran Patriarca, había cambiado radicalmente su actitud para con todos en los últimos años...y no había sido para bien... Se había convertido en un demonio, y lo que era peor, un demonio con poder sobre un lugar Sagrado, y sobre una fuerza inimaginable, como lo son los Santos.

- Debe haber un error, querido amigo...- Valiar aún lo observaba sin entender. Sus profundos ojos pardos estaban abiertos de par en par, examinando al hombre mayor sentado a su lado.

- Créelo...por que no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta.- Respondió mirando al frente. El sol comenzaba a ponerse para esas horas.- Creo que cualquiera con algo de sentido común habrá notado incluso que su Cosmos ha cambiado.-

Valiar tragó saliva fuertemente. Tenía razón, hasta él mismo había notado eso. Sus ojos se centraron en sus manos. Un fuerte escalofrío corrió por su espalda. Las cosas no iban a andar del todo bien. Estaba seguro de eso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza. La larga melena se movió con las primeras brisas matutinas ante tal acción. Tenía que aclarar sus ideas, debía decidir que hacer. Sus piernas se encaminaron a algún lugar, sin rumbo fijo.

Un par de hermosos ojos miel se cerraron con lentitud cuando una fresca y agradable brisa le vino de frente. El apuesto muchacho sonrió al sentirla golpear suavemente contra su rostro, aliviando el calor que sentía por tanto entrenamiento. Incluso antes de que amaneciera, él ya estaba entrenando.

Sus amigos lo miraban de reojo. No lo comprendían. Lo veían dedicado, ausente a todo lo que no fuera su rutina en esos momentos. Nada más le importaba mas que hacerse mas fuerte cuando estaba entrenando. Pero, apenas terminaba ese período, volvía a ser el muchacho dulce y divertido de siempre, el que todos querían. Noble y bondadoso. Eran obvios los motivos por los cuales había sido elegido por el Manto Dorado de Sagittarius.

- Aioros...eres uno de los hombres más fuertes en el Santuario... ¿quieres parar un poco?...- Preguntó un muchacho de largo cabello negro, divertido.

- Si...ya estoy cansado solo de verte...- Secundo otro chico sentado a su lado.

Aioros rió con ganas, deteniendo su paso. Asintió con la cabeza. Había sido suficiente por un rato. Además, si no se detenía, sus amigos eran capaces de sentarlo a golpes y amordazarlo.

- De acuerdo...si ustedes lo dicen...- Dijo sonriendo, sentándose de golpe en el suelo, limpiando el cálido sudor de su frente con el antebrazo.

Estuvieron charlando un rato, olvidando por momentos el entrenamiento. Eran adolescentes, de modo que los temas nunca faltaban. En eso, el joven sagitariano hizo una declaración que dejo a los demás con la boca totalmente abierta.

- Saben...ayer conocí a Baylene...la alumna de Valiar...- Su entusiasmo al pronunciar esa frase fue casi eufórico. Recordaba feliz el momento, aún sin saber por que, en el que sintió una horrible punzada en la sien. Y, cuando se levantaba para apalear a quien lo hubiera golpeado intencionalmente, se encontró con los más bellos ojos que hubiera imaginado nunca, mirándolo desde unos metros. Volvió a sonreír ante esa memoria.

- Bromeas... ¿verdad?- El muchacho de cabello negro casi muere por asfixia cuando el agua que estaba bebiendo se fue por el lugar equivocado al escuchar tal declaración. Aún tocía con fuerza, tratando de no morir a tan corta edad, menos por culpa de algo así.

- ¿Por qué debería bromear?- El rostro de Aioros se contorsionó en una expresión que no paso de ser una mueca. Estaba realmente asombrado.

- ¿Estas diciéndonos que conociste a la chica que esta en boca de todo el Santuario?...- El otro muchacho logró hablar también. Lo miraba con los ojos totalmente fuera de órbita.

- S....si...- Se echó levemente hacia atrás. Comenzaban a asustarlo, y no dudaría en salir corriendo si se mostraban violentos hacia su persona. Los conocía.

Entonces, el semblante de sus amigos cambió por completo. Sus rostros se contrajeron en una mirada de preocupación y seriedad. El sagitariano se sorprendió ante esto. Su rostro también cambió. El momento comenzaba a ponerse bastante tenso y molesto para su gusto.

- Aioros...será mejor que tengas cuidado...-

- ¿Cuidado?- Aioros levantó una ceja y lo miró enfadado. ¿Por qué habría de tener cuidado de una niña recién llegada al Santuario?- ¿De que me están hablando?

- ¿Cómo puedes confiar en una chica así?- El otro muchacho seguía la corriente de su amigo. Levantó su mano y la dejó caer pesadamente en el hombro del Santo Dorado.- Te recomiendo que te alejes de esa chica, amigo...-

La reacción de Aioros no fue la esperada por sus compañeros. Poniéndose de pie en el acto, los miró completamente molesto. Sus hermosos ojos tenían el entrecejo completamente fruncido. Sus manos se cerraron hasta formar dos puños, presionándolos fuertemente. Su voz reflejaba lo que sentía perfectamente,

- ¿Cómo pueden decir esas cosas tan horribles de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocen? Vaya par de idiotas...Es una chica, ¿Cómo pueden ser tan poco hombres de hablar mal de ella a sus espaldas? No la conocen, no tienen derecho a difamarla.- Ni él mismo explicaba su reacción, pero no soportaba la injusticia. Y estar hablando pestes a espaldas de uno, era otra cosa que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar, aunque fueran sus amigos.

Los dos muchachos lo miraban anonadados y con cierto temor, aún sentados en sus lugares, paralizados.

- Aioros...tranquilízate.- Dijo uno de ellos. El otro no fue tan diplomático.

- Aioros...es verdad...no la conocemos, pero tampoco tu la conoces como para defenderla.- Los dos lo miraron de repente. Siguió hablando en tono calmado.- Una mujer en el Santuario sin máscara...nunca se vio nada igual. Eso no puede ser bueno. ¿Cómo puedes estar tu seguro de que esa chica no tiene nada malo que ocultar?- Sabía perfectamente que había pronunciado su sentencia de muerte al decir esas palabras.

El muchacholo miró con cierto grado de desprecio. Analizando la frase, destajándola poco a poco. Desvió la mirada al suelo por un momento, cerrando al instante los ojos. Quedó inmóvil por ese instante. Sus amigos no sabían si hablar o no.

Entonces, volvió a mirarlos. Nuevamente los dulces ojos de Aioros se mostraban nobles y cálidos, como siempre. Al igual que la sonrisa en sus labios, y al igual que su voz.

- Por que alguien con ojos tan maravillosos...simplemente no puede ser maligno...-

Baylene había despertado hacia un par de horas. Se dedicaba a peinar su recién lavada cabellera negra. Diversas maldiciones eran lanzadas de su boca cuando tiraba demasiado. Había acomodado toda la cabaña. Su Maestro no había vuelto, y nuevamente, la flojera era demasiada para ponerse a entrenar por su cuenta...gran cosa, pensó...

Salió de la cabaña, estirando los brazos al ser la primera vez que salia desde que había abierto sus ojos, cayendo en cuenta de que estaba con vida. Era una hermosísima mañana.

Decidió que ir a buscar a Milo era lo mejor que podía hacer. Posiblemente lo encontrara entrenando, aún no eran las horas en que su Maestro lo dejaba libre por un par de horas...Kiarus...ese hombre no le caía nada bien. Notaba su fortaleza, su orgullo y soberbia. Pero por sobre todo, no soportaba lo mal que trataba a Milo. No le gustaba ver a su amigo ir a verla con marcas en su cuerpo tan graves como las que tenía a veces. No tenía derecho de tratarlo como un pedazo de carne, aún cuando Milo la calmara, diciéndole que se encontraba perfectamente.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar de entrenamiento de su mejor amigo. Cercano al coliseo. Observaba tranquilamente el paisaje que se extendía a su alrededor en el camino. Pronto divisó el lugar donde el día anterior había tenido uno de los encuentros más raros de su vida, sino el más raro.

Aioros...ese era el nombre de dueño de aquellos bellísimos ojos miel. De verdad, había quedado completamente petrificada al mirarlo. Además de ser apuesto, había sentido en él total bondad y cariño. No había ningún tipo de sentimiento negativo en su cálido Cosmo. Además de su sonrisa...y el ligero toque eléctrico que sintió cuando su piel tocó su mano...Sacudió la cabeza divertida al sentirse ruborizada recordando. Definitivamente, debía contarle a Milo sobre lo sucedido. De seguro la molestaría con eso hasta el día del juicio. Pero valía la pena todas las burlas de su amigo. Entonces, apuró el paso de su caminata.

Milo cayó pesadamente al piso. Un largo hilo de sangre salía de su boca, junto con pequeñas cortadas surcando su rostro. Su ropa, completamente cubierta de tierra, estaba bastante rota, dejando ver partes de su pecho y piernas, igual de lastimadas que su rostro. Respiraba con dificultad, y, justo cuando lograba ponerse de pie con gran esfuerzo, una terrible patada en el estómago lo volvió a arrojar a metros del lugar.

Kiarus era demasiado severo con él, aunque según su punto de vista, debía serlo.

Milo era aspirante a una de las más poderosas Armaduras, el Manto Sagrado de Scorpius. Por lo tanto, debía tener una resistencia perfecta...y eso, nuevamente según él, solo se lograba a golpes...

El joven muchacho escupió a un lado. Su saliva era totalemtente roja. Gruñó, poniéndose de pie en el acto. No iba a permitir que lo derrotara, estaba dispuesto a todo para demostrar ser merecedor del gran honor al que aspiraba.

Kiarus comenzó a acercarse a él a paso lento y seguro, cuando, de repente, desapareció. Milo abrió los ojos de par en par. No había visto cuando hizo eso. Sin embargo, supo donde se encontraba, cuando bloqueó su puño con su antebrazo, aunque el golpe fue tan fuerte que volvió a lanzarlo por los aires. Esta vez iba a ser más difícil levantarse.

- Tu te lo buscaste...debilucho inservible...- Dijo el hombre de fría mirada mientras concentraba su ken en la mano derecha. Una bola de energía se formó en su palma, lanzándola con fuerza y furia contra su alumno.

Milo reaccionó e intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía en lo absoluto. Entonces, sintió como algo lo tomaba por la cintura, levantándolo del suelo, y arrojándose junto con él, caían juntos, rodando por el suelo a unos cuantos metros.

El ataque de Kiarus hubiera matado a Milo si Baylene no se arrojaba hacia su amigo, en un desesperado intento de salvarle la vida.

La joven movía con cuidado el cuerpo aún inmóvil del muchacho escorpiano, sin darse cuenta de que una iracunda figura se acercaba a ellos.

- Milo...Milo por favor, reacciona, por favor...- Comenzaba a desesperarse de verdad.

- Tonta...Baylene, corre, vete de aquí...Date prisa, por favor...- Milo hablaba con dificultad y su voz era casi inaudible. Su rostro estaba pegado al pecho de su amiga. Trataba de levantarse, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responder. No quería que la lastimara, no podía permitir que su maestro le pusiera un dedo encima...no a ella...

- Milo...Es...- Su voz fue cortada por una gran mano, que tomó su cuello de lleno y con fuerza. Un pequeño quejido salió de su garganta, desesperando aún más al joven peliazul.

- Ba...Baylene...por favor...a ella no...- Su cuerpo finalmente, comenzó a levantarse. No iba a permitir que le hiciera daño.

- Tu...niña imbécil...- La voz de Kiarus era fría y gutural. Miraba con ojos de verdadero odio al rostro de la muchacha cuyo cuello estaba a punto de partir.- ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES TU PARA INTERRUMPIRME?!- Su grito hizo que la joven cerrara aún más los ojos.

Sin embargo, volvió a abrirlos. Kiarus se sorprendió. La mirada de Baylene no mostraba miedo. No mostraba temor. Solo reflejaba su desprecio. Esa jovencita estaba venciéndolo con la mirada, aún estando en desventaja. Eso no podía permitírselo.

- Maldita...- Dijo en voz baja, y, levantando una mano, la cerró en forma de puño. Iba a acabarla en ese mismo instante.

Milo elevó la vista, horrorizado al ver como su Maestro estaba por darle muerte a su amiga. Y, en el preciso momento en el que se lanzó con todas su fuerzas para detenerlo, una alta figura golpeó con brutalidad el rostro de Kiarus, arrojándolo largos metros del lugar.

El cuerpo de Baylene cayó pesado al suelo, tosiendo con energía, tapando su boca y tomando su cuello totalmente rojo.

Valiar había llegado justo a tiempo esa vez...de no ser por su intervención, su pupila habría perdido la vida irremediablemente.

El hombre de ojos pardos tomó ahora del cuello al maestro de Milo, elevándolo hasta su altura, mirándolo con profundo desprecio y resentimiento, tanto que Kiarus no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

- ¿Acaso sabes contra quien levantaste tu puño, Kiarus?...- Fueron todas sus palabras.

El hombre de largo cabello rojo fuego lo miró anonadado. Sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente. Solo en ese momento lo supo.

Kiarus se soltó de la mano del Santo de Plata. Llamó a Milo con voz firme, recuperando la compostura.

- ¡Vámonos, Milo!- Gritó dándose la media vuelta.

Milo, ya de pié, comenzó a caminar dificultosamente. Entonces, sintió una cálida sensación invadiéndolo. Giró su cabeza, y vio a Baylene tomando su brazo, mirándolo con profunda preocupación en sus ojos casi trasparentes. Deseaba agradecerle por haberle salvado, sin embargo, la angustia en su pecho solo lo obligó a decir las palabras que sentía conjunto a muchas mas, en lo profundo de su corazón.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?...- La joven se asombró de lo frío que sonó la frase de su amigo.

- Pe...pero Milo...- Fue todo lo que pudo decir. La mirada del joven escorpiano la hizo callar, aun antes que su frase final.

- No te metas en mis asuntos, Baylene...- Y se soltó.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola todo el mundo!!!!!!!!!!!!. Tanto tiempo!!!!. Estoy en medio de un montón de parciales, pero me decidí a escribir un poco, además asi me despejo : P. jajaja. ¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!.

Espero que este capítulo seade su agrado, al igual que el que sigue. En realidad, iban juntos, pero se iba a hacer demasiado largo. Asi que los separé en dos para que no sea tan pesado de leer.

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno....nos vemos masadelante!!!!. Por favoooooooooooooorrrr dejen reviews,que me encantaría saber que opinansobre este fic.

Nos vemos la proxima!!!!!!.


	4. Palabras de Afecto

CAPÍTULO CUATRO: **_"Palabras de Afecto"._**

La joven veía como su mejor amigo se alejaba tambaleándose de lado a lado, sangrando demasiado, y con la mirada baja. Sintió como su propio corazón se hacía añicos, y unas traicioneras lágrimas amenazaban con formarse y escaparse de sus ojos.

Sintió una pesada mano sobre su hombro, y al levantar la vista, se encontró con su Maestro. Mirándola severamente, le indicó con la cabeza que debían irse. Así lo hizo, aunque fuera por acto reflejo, ya que estaba totalmente ausente de su propio cuerpo.

Finalmente, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar sin que ella se diera cuenta, aún mientras caminaba unos pasos detrás de Valiar. El recuerdo de los fríos ojos y el tétrico tono de voz de Milo la había afectado más de lo que esperaba. Unos leves sollozos alertaron a su Maestro, quien se dio vuelta inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó deteniéndose de golpe.

Baylene no respondía, solo miraba el suelo con millones de lágrimas siendo despedidas por sus ojos. Sus puños estaban fuertemente presionados por la impotencia que sentía crecer dentro de su pecho a cada segundo.

-Yo.....yo....no quería....no quería hacerle daño a... Milo...- Dijo entre sollozos. Respiraba con dificultad. No era una chica que llorara con facilidad, por eso Valiar se dio cuenta de lo afectada que debía estar en ese momento. Continuó con el mismo tono de voz.

Valiar sonrió tiernamente a su protegida al escuchar esas palabras. Caminó unos pasos hacia ella, arrodillándose para estar a su altura. Tomó sus hombros. La muchacha estaba temblando, era demasiado inexperta en cuanto a llanto se tratara...

La voz de su maestro sonó dulce y tranquilizadora.

- Te entiendo, mi querida Baylene...-Comenzó a decir, haciendo que la joven levantara la vista, aún nublada por el torrente de agua salada que salía de sus ojos.- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu, te lo aseguro...-

Baylene abrió los ojos de par en par. No esperaba una respuesta así de alguien tan estricto como su Maestro en las cuestiones de entrenamiento.

El alto hombre continuó.

- Pero...debes entender. Milo es aspirante al Manto Dorado de Scorpius, una de los más poderosos entre los dorados...Debe resistir las más duras pruebas. Y si no lo hiciera, solo significaría que su capacidad como Santo es insuficiente para lograr su meta. Por eso Kiarus es tan estricto con él...Aunque sea un completo imbécil.- Contuvo la risa. Ambos lo hicieron. Era increíble como les caían pésimo exactamente las mismas personas.- Y es por eso también que Milo se molestó contigo...aunque le salvaras la vida, fue una humillación para él...-

Baylene cayó en cuenta en ese momento del error que había cometido. Milo trató de protegerla en todo momento, y solo cuando el peligro había pasado, mostró su disgusto hacia ella.

Por mas que Kiarus fuera un grandísimo idiota, era el Maestro de su amigo, y cualquier cosa que hiciera, mal o bien, seria para beneficio de Milo...Y esa Armadura era lo que Milo más deseaba en el mundo... Comprendió todo en ese momento...

La noche estaba avanzada ya cuando tanto Maestro y pupila dormían pacíficamente. Luego de mucho tiempo de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, Baylene había podido conciliar el sueño. Había sentido el deseo de correr a hablar con Milo y pedirle perdón por lo sucedido, pero su sentido común y el brazo de Valiar se lo impidieron...sería mejor hacerlo al día siguiente, las cosas estarían mejor...

Cuando por fin logró concentrarse en su sueño, algo la despertó. Sentía un liviano y agradable cosquilleo en sus labios. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y casi salta de la cama al ver a su amigo sentado en la ventana sobre su cama, haciéndole cosquillas con una pluma para despertarla. Su rostro no sonreía, aunque su mirada mostrara un profundo arrepentimiento. Ya no eran los fríos ojos del día anterior...eran mas humanos ahora.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó entre asustada y conteniéndose las ganas de golpearlo por semejante susto. Casi grita cuando divisó una silueta junto a su cama.

- Era esto o un piedraza en medio de la frente...-

Milo habló sonriendo de costado, como solía hacerlo cada vez que utilizaba su ácido sentido del humor. Baylene rió con ganas. Parecía que todo estaba mejor. Milo tendió entonces su mano hacia ella. Lo miró asombrada.

- Necesito hablar contigo, Baylene.- Fue todo lo que dijo al estirar su mano, invitándola a tomarla.

Lo hizo. Salieron juntos por la ventana aún tomados de la mano, y treparon al techo de la cabaña. Estaban demasiado cansados como para caminar mucho más lejos, y el espectáculo del asombroso cielo nocturno era muy bello como para dejar de admirarlo desde buenos lugares. La luna daba un ligero tono azul a todo el paisaje de antiguas ruinas griegas, extendiéndose a su alrededor. Del mismo modo que tenía su piel de un ligero azul claro.

Ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna, aunque tuvieran tantas cosas para decirse mutuamente. Fue Milo quien rompió el silencio que se dio entre ellos.

- Oye...nunca te di las gracias...por lo que hiciste ayer...- La joven lo miró de reojo. Continuó.- De no ser por ti, ahora yo estaría bajo tierra...- Su voz era tranquila, dulce. Intentando por momentos insertarle algo de humor.

- De no ser por mi, tu Maestro no te hubiera dejado la mano en ese estado...- Respondió. Milo la miró asombrado. Comprendió de lo que estaba hablando cuando siguió los ojos de su amiga hasta su mano derecha, cubierta por una venda, aún dejando ver algunas manchas de sangre. Continuó- Te castigó cuando se quedaron solos, ¿verdad?- Preguntó levantando la vista y mirándolo a los ojos. Milo no pudo resistirse a esa mirada. Esos claros y hermosos cristales celestes siempre lograban vencerlo. Asintió con la cabeza lentamente. La joven cerró los ojos con un horrible sentimiento creciendo en ella.

- No te preocupes, Baylene...- Comenzó a decir el joven de brilloso cabello azul.- Estoy acostumbrado a todo esto, adem...-

- ¡Lo siento!- Interrumpió con voz fuerte. Milo la miró anonadado. Baylene hablaba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, deteniendo para ella el torrente que nuevamente amenazaba con salir por sus ojos. Aunque supiera que en cuanto abriera nuevamente los párpados, saldrían sin remedio.- Se que hice mal, Milo...Se que no tenía que entrometerme...-

Milo sonrió tiernamente ante su amiga. Comprendía su actitud a la perfección. Desvió la vista hacia el cielo, levantando su brazo lastimado y señalando un grupo de estrellas. La joven siguió su mano, y también miró hacia el firmamento totalmente cubierto de estrellas. Las lágrimas, efectivamente, comenzaron a salir sin que ella se diera cuenta.

- Esa es Scorpius....mi constelación guardián...- Dijo con tranquilidad.- La estrella más brillante es Antares, el punto vital del Escorpión. Y ese es el Manto Sagrado que debo conseguir.-

Baylene la divisó al instante. Un bello grupo de estrellas, unidas unas con otra formaban la figura del signo de su amigo. Comenzaba a entender a que se refería.

- Mi mayor ambición es conseguir esa Armadura, Baylene. No importa cuanto sufra, cuantas veces deba limpiar y cicatrizar mis heridas. Es mi mayor anhelo, el mas grande honor que quiero conseguir...- Se miraron a los ojos en ese momento. Los profundos zafiros azules de Milo brillaron con intensidad, reflejándola en ellos.- Por eso me moleste tanto, amiga...Pero jamás quise tratarte de ese modo tan frío...aún cuando mi Maestro me castigaba por lo sucedido, yo solo pensaba en las cosas horribles que te había dicho...no tenía derecho de...-

No lo dejó terminar. Baylene se le arrojó al cuello, encerrándolo en un fuerte pero sentido abrazo, quebrándose en llanto, hundiendo su rostro en el abundante cabello de su amigo. Milo respondió al abrazo casi al instante. Sintiendo como su espalda se contorsionaba frenéticamente con cada sollozo y su dificultosa respiración. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a llorar. El muchacho solo sonrió tiernamente, aspirando el aroma del cabello de su amiga, hundiendo también su rostro en él.

El "Te Quiero" fue mutuo en ese momento.

Valiar sonrió. Se alejó del marco de la ventana. Un halo de luz blanca se formó a su alrededor, y su mente comenzó a hablar por él.

- Será mejor que desistas de separarlos, Kiarus...- Sus labios no se movían, pero la voz en su mente iba dirigida al Maestro del futuro Escorpión.

- ¿De qué hablas? Esa chica lo hace débil. No debe haber sentimientos tan impuros como el amor o la amistad entre los Santos Dorados.- Kiarus respondió al instante desde su lugar.

Estaban hablando a través de sus Cosmos. Valiar se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Salió, respirando el fresco aire de la noche, elevando su vista y admirando el firmamento nocturno que se extendía sobre su cabeza.

- Aunque los quieras separar, no podrás hacerlo...Kiarus, se que Milo se convertirá en el próximo Santo Dorado de Scorpius, esto más que seguro de eso. Pero no será débil por su amistad con mi alumna, ni por su amistad con nadie más.-

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- Preguntó con impaciencia.

Valiar sonrió en ese momento.

- Por que Baylene se convertirá en todo lo que Milo necesita para ganar su Manto.- Kiarus se asombró de sus palabras. Luego de meditarlo, asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Lo comprendía.- Serán la fuerza del otro...puedo asegurártelo, Kiarus...- Finalizó su frase.

- Tal vez...pero mantenla alejada de Milo mientras entrena...aún no olvido lo que pasó.- Respondió con un claro tono de disgusto. Valiar rió. Ya no pensaría en separarlos.

Sintió las risas de ambos muchachos en el techo de la cabaña. Volvió a entrar, ya no era necesaria su presencia despierto.

Milo y Baylene continuaron riendo y hablando hasta altas horas más...


End file.
